Face Down
by danmol
Summary: Zoey has a good life,and it gets better when a mysterious stranger takes an interest in her,but slowly things start to go horribly wrong,and the stranger is not what he seemed to be at all.A violent romance,strong friendship,love triangle,ends with blood.


**Heyy Fanfictioners! We hope you like this story! And please review! ^_^ **

**Zoey POV.**

I walked through the crowded park gates, with my two best friends Stark and Stevie-ray by my side, to attend the cat's charity fund raiser.

"Wow I'm so nervous" Stark muttered to me and Stevie-ray. "I've never performed in front of this many people, its Bizarre, who knew people love cats this much"

"I'm sure you will be just fine Stark you and your band are amazing" Stevie ray reassured him. "And I agree with that, I love cats an all, but they freak me out with their beady eyes, there so wide and weird". I couldn't help but laugh, Stevie-ray can be so funny some times, and anyways it was good that we was laughing, trying to help Stark lighten up a bit, he was very nervous.

"That's nice" I chuckled. "Stark, don't worry about a thing, as Stevie-ray just said, you're awesome" I smiled, and it was very true, he was awesome and so was his band.

"Thanks guys" He smiled at us. Suddenly somebody tapped my shoulder lightly; I looked around to see Sister Mary Angela stood behind us with a big grin on her face.

"Thank-you so much, for helping us nuns to run this fund raiser, I don't know what we would have done without you, you did an amazing job" she thanked us and looked around at our work, clearly we had done a good job at planning it out, her face was full of appreciation like she was truly glad that we had helped her. She looked at us as if we where equals, she didn't look down on us like most of the society, she didn't run away or treat us badly, she accepted that we were vampires and I respected her for that. She looked at Stark now "and I have heard rumours about your band, let's see if you live up to your expectations shall we?" she grinned and walked away.

"Was that a good thing or a bad?" Stark grinned, which made us chuckle.

"I know! Let's go on a ride before you have to perform, get your mind off things for a bit, and settle your nerves" I suggested, while I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the rides part of the park.

"Yeah, because nothing helps more than going on a bad arse scary ride that makes me nervous anyway" Stark laughed.

"Oh come on, It will be fun" Stevie-ray chimed in; skipping to a ride she wanted to go on.

"If I die, I have personally holding you responsible Zoey" Stark warned.

"I can live with that" I grinned as I shrugged my shoulders and let go of his hand and ran after Stevie-ray who was already in a queue. She stood in the queue with awe in her eyes, she stared at the ride, we was about to be facing.

"Is she mad? I'm not going on that, I'll shit myself!" Stark gawped at the ride, and I was thinking the same thing, was she mad? I think I would have a heart attack, then wake up again, and have another heart attack! The ride flung you about everywhere, I'd be very surprised if I come off this ride, and didn't have whiplash! Bright neon lights flicked in time to the bounding music that was played repeatedly. It was so tall it looked like it actually reached the sky, and in my opinion it didn't look safe, it looked like the carts were going fling off and fly through the air at lightning speed. The ride was called Heart Attack, and the name pretty much spoke for itself. The queue slowly moved forwards, and with every step I got closer to my nightmare. I was dreading sitting in the seat of the ride, and so was Stark, I could see it in his eyes. Stevie-ray on the other hand couldn't wait, she was getting very impatient.

A while passed and we were at the front of the queue, each second I felt my heart sink; I really didn't want to go on the big scary ride, but I can't say that to Stevie-ray or Stark for that matter, I was trying to impress them, so I didn't look like a big wuss after all.

"Oh no!" Stevie-ray gasped suddenly.

"Finally, you decided you don't want to go on this ride, come on lets go" Stark said with relief and turned to make an exit out of the queue. I knew that wouldn't be what Stevie-ray would have decided, but I never said anything.

"Um- no you don't" Stevie-ray leaned over and grabbed his wrist and pulled him back forcefully, I never thought Stevie-ray could be quite so strong. "Look!"Stevie ray pointed at the carts. Me and Stark both stared at the carts whizzing around. "There are only two people pair cart! One of us is going to have to go on their own!" Stevie ray pouted. Oh thank god, this could be my chance to get out of going on this without looking like a too much of a wuss.

"Oh, that's a shame, I'll sit out, I don't fancy going on my own" I shrugged, I was getting really good a lying now, I thought that was very believable. "I think you and Stark should go on, Stark needs something to get his mind off the performance, and you really want to go on this ride, so no worries" I smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, but Zoey, I want you to go on" Stevie-ray moaned.

"Yeah, I know, I really wanted to go on too, but another time maybe" I smiled again; I couldn't believe how well this was going for me.

"Umm, Sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I could go with Zoey if you would like" a male voice came from behind me, and I didn't like the words he spoke. "You can go with him! And I can go with little Stark" she grinned, and stared at the ride, it was just beginning to stop. Oh shit, I can't go on this ride.

"I'm not little, trust me on that" he winked and did his cocky smile, which I love. I burst of laughing like a little child, and the stranger laughed too, Stevie-ray just gave him the evils.

"Oh, its okay, I'll go on the ride another time" I waved my hand as if it didn't matter.

"Oh, I insist" He told me. I felt butterflies build up in my belly. Whoa, he is a stranger, I shouldn't have butterflies. It's probably just nerves.

"I'll sit it out, No offence, I just don't want to go on with someone I don't kn-" I turned around to look at him for the first time and stopped mid sentence, wide eyed and gawped, he was utterly and completely gorgeous! I melted into his crystal blue eyes, they were like the ocean, I could almost smell the salty air, they captivated me, he just didn't look real, he looked like something from beyond his earth, and then I knew, he wasn't human, he couldn't possibly be human, I mean look at him, he had to be a vampire, just like the rest of us. His lips were just dying to be kissed, I was struggling against the temptation, he had lovely dark hair, and he was quite tall to, about six feet maybe. "O-on...On the other hand, Stevie-ray really wants me to go on this ride, I don't want to let a friend down" I smiled sweetly at this drop dead gorgeous stranger.

"But, I thought you didn't want to go on the ride with a stranger Zoey?" Stark asked stupidly. I just quickly wacked the place it hurts, and I heard a loud grown from Stark's lips. You think he would shut up at moments like this, he should understand I liked this guy!

"Oww! Was there really any need!" Stark moaned loudly.

"Yes, now shush!" I muttered, still staring at the stranger unable to take my eyes off him. Stevie-ray grabbed my arm and dragged me through the gate to the ride.

"Come on, stop moaning and find a seat, Zoey is going with who's a me bob, and I'm going with Stark, End of" Stevie-ray let go of my arm, and grabbed Stark's.

"But Zoey doesn't know him and she sai-"Stark Began to protest.

"Shut up" Stevie ray barked, and pulled him to a cart, and pushed him in a seat forcefully, so he fell in, Stark rolled his eyes, and sat with his legs wide open very manly, he knows how much it annoys Stevie-ray, she ignored it though, and walked back to me and the stranger.

"Stop standing there like a bunch of loners, get on!" she urged. I chuckled.

"Okay, come on" I looked at the sexy stranger, and he nodded and walked over to a cart just in front of the one Stark was in. Why was he so mysterious, he was so unexpected, and completely gorgeous.

"Now, haven't you don't well Zoey, he is friggin ooft alright! Get in there; stop standing here like a lemon!" Stevie-ray giggled.

"Do you think something is wrong with Stark, he is acting weird" I asked curious.

"He is probably jealous, ignore him!" Stevie-ray told me. "You go flirt with the cutie waiting in the cart" she winked and walked back to Stark and jumped in the cart at side of him. Jealous? Stark...Jealous, is she mad? He is a player, he couldn't possibly be jealous! He has the whole girl's population on speed dial; no way could he have been jealous of me, and this...stranger.

I walked slowly over to the god like stranger in the cart. God dam he is gorgeous! Maybe people thought he was my boyfriend! Wow, that would be like 15 minutes of fame, and I would love every minute of it, especially if the hag from hell saw me. Okay, I'm being big headed, but it's aloud once or twice right? Right never mind, just enjoy it.

"Hello Stranger" He greeted me, a felt a blush rise up on my cheeks.

"You too" I giggled, and slipped in the cart, and pulled the harness thing from above me till it fitted over me and clicked, and the stranger did the same. "So have you ever been on this ride?" I asked to break the silence.

"Nope, never, I just thought I might get the chance to sit next to such a pretty girl like you...and I did" He smiled cocky, and it reminded me of Stark, I looked behind me to see Stevie-ray bouncing up and down on her chair, then giving me the thumbs up, and then Stark staring at us and looking...Jealous, but quickly whipped it away and look in another direction. I turned around and fixed my eyes with his beautiful ones.

"Thanks" I smiled, still blushing. "So, I never actually got your name, or do you just like to be mysterious?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well" He winked, and I giggled like a little girl. "Nar, I'm Erik, Nice to meet you Zoey" he offered me his hand, which I happily took. Erik surprised me; he lifted my hand to his perfect lips and laid one light kiss there. I bit my lip nervously, his touch was like electric, he released my hand, and the feeling of emptiness washed over me quickly.

"Nice to meet you too Erik!" I said cheerfully. I looked around and lowered my voice. "Are you a vampire?" I asked, I was very curious and I couldn't help myself.

"A vampire did you just ask?" he laughed. I nodded. "I spit on the word, they are horrible blood sucking leeches if you ask me, they are all ugly fuckers, they think there all that, but there not, stupid pathetic things they are!" my heart sank, and I felt tears were going to well up. I'm a vampire; he thinks that of my kind. The jerk, he doesn't even know what we are like.

"Excuse you?" I said shocked my eyes wide with amazement.

"You heard me, them things deserved to be locked up" he spat. I did hear him, and I really wish I didn't. I had that feeling, the one where you just want to run away, I barely knew this stranger, but I hated him, in that instant.

He couldn't possibly think that, I began to tell him what I thought was awesome about vampires "You know they aren't so bad they are-".

"Disgusting" he inserted in. I sighed. Then he burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I said harshly.

"You" he answered still laughing.

"I don't find anything funny" I say and look at him weirdly. I miss judged him, he is a jerk. Friggin arse wipe.

"Ha, you wouldn't, I am one really, your face, that was funny!" He laughed again, making the whole carriage shake. Whoa what?

"What?" I asked very confused.

"I'm a vampire, Just like you" He smiled, and stopped laughing.

"Then... what...you said...and Eh?" I stuttered unable to make a sentence. Which made him grin wider. "That's so not fair, I really believed you then!" I sighed, and settled back into my seat.

"The ride is about to start!! ARE YOU READY!?" The man said through the speakers, every one screamed 'yes' then the music turned up and it belted through the speakers, making the ground vibrate, my heart in my chest was beating so hard I thought it was going to burst out.

"And just for the record, you're a very good liar" I complemented him and winked.

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself" he winked back. The ride began to move, a gutter started first and then the ride began to glide round. I took a deep breath.

"I'm dreading this you know" I told him.

"Oh, you will be fine, you have me" he said cockily, I laughed.

"Yeah, don't remind me" I scoffed.

"Charming" He laughed.

"Oh, and sorry" I apologised.

"Why are you saying sorry, you haven't done anything wrong, well you have been mean to me" he laughed mockingly.

"I was saying sorry in advance!" I laughed; a confused look passed his face.

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"Screaming so much on this ride, your ears start to bleed" I smiled sweetly like I was innocent, and he just nodded and rolled his eyes. Dam, he was so sexy. Then the ride kicked up a notch, and we were off flying through the air, flinging in all sorts of directions, and I screamed most of the way around. Erik had his hands up, showing off and was laughing his head off at the ride and me screaming like a baby. It was very amusing.

The ride finally stopped, and I was very dizzy I must admit. The strong bars that held us in lifted up, so we could get out and exit off the ride. I jumped out the cart, and swayed a little but regained my balance quickly.

"That was awesome!" Erik laughed, and then paused. "Are you okay? You don't look so good" he said concerned, his eyes worried.

"Oh, I'm fine, no worries" I replied, I was not going to ruin this chance with him. You are fine Zoey okay!

"SHIT! Look at the time... come on Stark, you need to get ready, and freshen up!" Stevie-ray gasped, and looking at her blue watch, and started to follow the crowd f people leaving the ride. We stood on the grass in a circle.

"Right, I better go with these, maybe I will see you around sometime, and thanks for sitting with me on that ride, and bearing with my shrieks" I giggled nervously, and messed with my jacket sleeve.

"Yeah, Nice to me-"Erik was cut off by Stevie-ray.

"No, he can come with us while we get Stark ready, then you can stand with each other while Stark performs!" Stevie-ray clapped excitedly, and that scared me, she always has a plan when she does that.

"NO! He can't come backstage" Stark protested.

"Yes, he can, and no one asked you Stark, come on" Stevie-ray snapped, and walked off in the direction of the stage door, Stark stomped over to me and Erik, we were staring at Stevie-ray skipping, and humming.

"Hey stark" I smiled widely at my best friend.

"Can I talk to you...Alone" Stark asked through clenched teeth, wryness in his voice, it was strange for Stark to ever take that tone...with me especially. He stared at Erik waiting for him to move.

"I'll...go catch Stevie-ray up" Erik smiled.

"No, you can stay. Stark, don't talk to him like that, you don't even know him" I said angry, what was with his mood swing.

"No, it's fine" He walked away swiftly, and I stared after him. I heard stark mumble something at side of me, but I just didn't want to listen if he was going to be acting like this.

"Stark, what is your problem?" I asked, he looked at me. "Well?" I tapped my foot.

"Look, I don't like him" He said simply and began walking; I followed and caught up to him.

"You don't know him, how can't you like him?" I asked curious, that's kind of stupid trick is he playing.

"I just don't know, I just... He just gives off that...bad vibe, and you don't know him either" he spat back.

"There's nothing wrong him! Unless... are you jealous Mr. Player?" I Smirked, was he jealous, like what Stevie-ray said, I doubt it though, but if it got him off my back, no harm in asking, and too see his reaction.

"Me jealous? No, Just stay away from him Zoey, I'm telling you as a friend here" He told me, he moved in front of me and held my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"what! Stark, who do you think you are...My father? You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with, you don't own me, Jerk" I felt my cheeks beginning to feel hot. "Stark, you can talk to me when you grow up!" I pushed his hands off my shoulders, and walked around him and headed off towards the stage door. Stark grabbed my wrist lightly.

"I'm not Zoey, and Listen, I'm just saying..." Stark began to say something but I stopped him.

"Let go of me" I growled, there was a hesitation and he let go. "I don't care Stark! and you don't really have a say...the amount of girls you have had...in bed, and whatever else you do! You're a man slag! And you just jealous that I actually like someone and you know, I haven't liked about 50 of your girlfriends you have had and you never listened to me, so I'm not listening to you" I was fuming, and I stormed away, I didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"Is everything alright here?" Some random girl asked. I wanted to make a sly comment like 'have you shagged her too' but I didn't want to make thing anymore worse, and I really didn't want to upset a bystander.

"Yeah, everything is just perfect!" I spat at him and stormed off like a brat.

"Zoey! Don't be like this!" He shouted after me, but I ignored him, and carried on walking, I could feel his eyes, boring into my back, trying to make a hole, with anger.

**Thanks for reading, and sorry if it was a bit slow going, but we promise it will be good later on when things spark off with Erik and Zoey. Please Review ^_^**


End file.
